El Reencuentro
by Danara-chan
Summary: Es mi seg fic y el primero de este estilo capitulo unico dejen reviews. P.D. NO APTO PARA DIABETICOS


El reencuentro  
  
Aun no puedo creer que mañana haga dos años que volví a casa-una muchacha de 19 años de pelo anaranjado estaba en una habitación sentada en la cama escribiendo en un librito(su diario)-y menos que este trabajando para mi hermana. ¿TE PUEDES CREER QUE EL DUEÑO DEL RESTAURANTE DONDE TRABAJABA MI HERMANA LE DEJARA EL RESTAURANTE EN HERENCIA? a pasado un año y medio desde que murió y aun no me acostumbro..............que suplicio si al menos él estuviera ahí con ella......ay.....  
  
Reena dejo el diario y se fue a la terraza a mirar a dirección a la entrada del pueblo. Allí hacia dos años que se había despedido de Gaudy  
  
********************************************************************** ------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------ -------------------- ********************************************************************** Cuando Reena y compañía derroto a estrella oscura se separaron menos Reena y Gaudy y dos meses más tarde Reena recibió una carta de Luna diciéndole que volviera o que se atendiese a las consecuencias. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo Gaudy se paro en seco y.......  
  
G-Reena ¿cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?  
  
R-no lo se pero conociendo a Luna bastante  
  
G-¿no vamos a buscar una espada para mí?  
  
R-Gaudy después si pero por ahora......  
  
G-Reena yo creo que aquí estoy demás, esto es una reunión familiar y bueno..........  
  
R-pero.....  
  
G-Reena yo............-cada vez se ponía mas nervioso-nos veremos- y se marcho corriendo  
  
R-GAUDYYYY-pero el rubio ya no se veía  
  
********************************************************************** ---------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------------- ------------------ **********************************************************************  
  
No entendía porque se marcho, pero le echaba de menos  
  
L-REENAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LEVATA TU TRASERO DE LA CAMA Y BAJA A DESAYUNAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R-ya estoy levantada  
  
L-así me gusta......... ¿y esas ojeras?  
  
R-¿eh? nada es que no he dormido muy bien  
  
L-bueno, hoy hay que ir más temprano para limpiar el desastre de ayer, ese banquete de bodas dejo mucho dinero y mucha suciedad y ayer no limpiamos al terminar  
  
R-pues vamos ¿no?  
  
L-¿no desayunas?  
  
R-¿eh? Claro, se me había olvidado ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Ese día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando ya estaban terminando de limpiar para poder cerrar e irse a casa, un hombre entro al restaurante, Luna estaba limpiando la cocina y Reena el salón, así que fue Reena quien vio primero al hombre  
  
R-disculpe señor pero el restaurante esta cerrado  
  
Hombre-¿Reena?  
  
El hombre estaba encapuchado y por eso no lo reconoció pero esa voz.....  
  
Hombre-si que estas cambiada  
  
Y era cierto, Reena tenía el pelo hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre pero tan anaranjado como siempre, ya no estaba tan plana, no es que tuviera lo mismo que Naga pero estaba mucho mejor, en fin que por fin se había desarrollado.  
  
R-¿¿¡¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES!!??  
  
Hombre-soy yo Reena-dijo bajándose la capucha  
  
R-GAUDYYY-dijo casi muerta de la sorpresa  
  
L-¿qué ruido es ese?-dijo asomándose desde la cocina  
  
G-hola, me llamo Gaudy-dijo extendiéndole la mano  
  
L-¿Gaudy? ¿Ese no era tu amigo?-dijo dándole la mano y mirando a su hermana  
  
R-si Luna  
  
L-bueno Reena ya esta casi todo recogido así que puedes irte ya  
  
R-gracias Luna  
  
L-¿tienes donde alojarte?  
  
G-no  
  
L-Reena llévalo a casa para que pueda alojarse aunque sea en el sofá del salón  
  
R-de acuerdo  
  
Reena y Gaudy fueron por las calles de Zeferia en silencio y sin decir nada, ni siquiera se miraban, estaban demasiado aturdidos por el reencuentro. Llegaron a la casa al poco tiempo y Gaudy desempaco sus cosas y se sentaron en el salón, el silencio reinaba hasta que Reena encontró el valor suficiente como para hablar  
  
R-¿y como te ha ido todo este tiempo? veo que traes muchas cosas  
  
G-bueno son cosas que he recogido de por aquí y por allá, la verdad es que encontré a una chica hija de noble que se había perdido y la ayude a regresar a casa y al final me convertí en su guarda espaldas personal y gracias a eso tengo bastantes ahorros  
  
R-valla, que suerte................ ¿Gaudy porque te fuiste de esa manera?-yendo al grano  
  
G-Reena veras........yo............no se como decirte esto......  
  
R-Gaudy la última vez que te pusiste así de nervioso te fuiste  
  
G-necesitaba pensar  
  
R-¿el que?  
  
G-lo que ocurrió cuando derrotaste al niño ese que casi nos mata a todos  
  
R-¿a fibrizo?-dijo poniéndose colorada  
  
G-supongo, no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero lo que si me acuerdo es de lo que paso después y me acuerdo desde que derrotaste a estrella oscura, no me preguntes como o porque, porque no lo se, estuve pensando mucho sobre eso, al principio creí que era una ilusión o algo así, pero después supe que era un recuerdo, y una cosa que me lleva rondando la cabeza desde entonces es que tu si te acordabas ¿verdad?  
  
R-Gaudy............yo.........  
  
Gaudy se levanto del sillón, se acerco a Reena y se arrodillo  
  
G-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Creías que era tan tonto como para no entenderlo?  
  
R-no Gaudy.........es que......yo..........  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios de Gaudy se lo impedían. Reena estaba estática, no sabia que pensar ¿Gaudy la estaba besando? solo volvió a la realidad cuando noto que la lengua de Gaudy le abría la boca y recorría todo el interior de la misma, no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentirlo hacer eso, separo a Gaudy lenta y delicadamente (la estaba enardeciendo y eso nunca le había pasado)  
  
R-Gaudy-dijo casi en un susurro  
  
G-Reena te quiero, lo tengo claro desde hace tiempo, quiero estar contigo siempre y hacerte feliz, esa era la razón por la que no he vuelto antes para conseguir el dinero suficiente para que pueda comprar una casa.  
  
R-Gaudy......  
  
Ahora era ella quien lo besaba, el beso cada vez era más apasionado y sentían como si cada vez necesitaran más. La mano de Gaudy dejo la cintura de Reena para acariciar sus piernas, ella acariciaba la cara de Gaudy con amor. Gaudy subió sus caricias hacia los botones de la camisa, este calló en el suelo, detrás de su sujetador y la camisa de él.  
  
R-Gaudy.........-susurro cuando éste beso sus senos. Los besaba, los acariciaba, los lamía y Reena respiraba cada vez más rápido y sus gemidos cada vez eran más frecuentes y fuertes.  
  
El resto de ropas no tardaron en desaparecer, se tocaban, se besaban, en un frenesí desconocido para ambos y llego el momento en el que ya tenían que llegar hasta el final  
  
G-sino estas segura o asustada me detengo  
  
R-Gaudy no te preocupes, solo..........solo ve despacio  
  
Él asintió y comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella; el veía como Reena empezaba retener un grito de dolor y como inútilmente intentaba no llorar cuando se llevo el tesoro más preciado de ella: su virginidad. La sangre cayo al suelo cuando él en vez de introducirlo lo sacaba y Reena sintió como el dolor se disipaba para dejar paso a un placer desconocido. Después de varios minutos compartiendo aliento, energías y sudor llegaron al clímax provocando que ambos quedaran exhaustos encima del sofá. Abrazados, ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
Poco después llego Luna que al encontrarse a su hermana es esa situación solo atino a decir  
  
L-con que un amigo...........creo que voy a volver a quedarme sin ver a mi hermana - dicho esto subió a su habitación.  
  
Fin 


End file.
